8
8 ist eine der Zahlen. Beachten Sie, dass die 8 eine sehr häufige Zahl ist, und es sich bei einigen 'Fakten' um Zufälle handeln kann. The most notable occurrence of the number 8 is in The Logos of the Dharma Initiative, which are octagon shaped. Eingige der Räume in der Stations scheinen die gleiche Form zu besitzen. Auftauchen in der Show Vor dem Absturz / Allgemein * Sawyer's Vater tötete sich selbst und seine Frau als Sawyer 8''' Jahre alt war. * '''8 Jahre sind vergangen seitdem Michael von einem Auto angefahren wurden ist. * 8''' Monate lang haben Locke und Helen miteinander gesprochen. * '''8 Wochen lang sind Drive Shaft auf Tour gegangen. * Shannon war 8''' Jahre alt, als ihr Vater Boone's Mutter heiratete. * Claire war beim Absturz im '''8. Monat schwanger. * Der Nachrichtensender, der Hurley über seinen Mega Lotto Jackpot interviewte war Kanal (channel) 8'''. * '''8 Menschen starben in dem Feuer von Hurley's Schuh Fabrik. * Walt ist im August geboren, dem 8'''. Monat des Jahres. * '''8 Jahre lang hat Michael Briefe an Walt geschrieben. * Der alte Mann mit dem Elektroscooter am Flughafen in Sydney (von dem Hurley den Elektroscooter für $1600 kaufte) hat eine 8''' auf seiner Mütze. * Sarah erzählte Jack , dass ihre Hochzeit in '''8 Monaten nach dem Zeitpunkt des Unfalles stattfinden solle. * # of whiskey shots between Sawyer and Christian Shephard. * 8''' Stunden verbrachte Kate in den Wäldern mit ihrem Vater um Rotwild zu jagen. * '''8 Jahre sind vergangen seitdem Kate verhaftet worden ist (according to the mug shot, wenn man annimmt, dass der Flug 2004 war). * 8''' ist Charlie 's Schuhgröße. * '''8 mal schlug Jin auf den Mann ein, dem er eine "Nachricht" von Sun's Vater überbringen sollte. * # of kilometers the hitman tells Jin to drive. * Der Preis von Walt's Comic Buch beträgt in Spanien 8'''00.00. * '''8 Jahre lang arbeitete Michael auf dem Bau. * Ray Mullen's Frau starb 8''' Monate bevor er Kate traf. * Jack's Trauzeuge sagte,dass er '''8 Bier trinken sollte, bevor er die Rede hält. * 8''' Leute knieten in der zweiten Reihe in der Moschee. * Der Artikel der Autozeitschrift, den Sawyer liest, sagt, dass das Auto einen V'''8 Motor hat. * The platform that crashed in the accident involving Hurley was supposed to hold 8 people (but 23 where on it, causing it to crash). * Sun sollte Jin um 11:15 (1+1+1+5='8') am Flughafen verlassen. * Aile 8 has regulate balls in Lockes store. (aile 15 for nerf ones, strange that the balls are kept so far apart). Said by Locke in Deus Ex Machina. * In Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, sagt Desmond, daß er 8 Monate Zeit hat, um fit für das Rennen um die Welt zu werden. * Number on one of the gas pumps in Hurley's flashback in Everybody Hates Hugo. * In the background of Jack's final flashback, you can hear "Now boarding Flight 125." 1+2+5=8. Auf der Insel * Claire war 8 Monate verschwunden nachdem Ethan sie gekidnapped hatte. * 8 Tage sind nach dem Absturz vergangen als Jack & andere Überlebende in die Höhlen umziehen. * 8 Tage lang war Charlie ohne seine Guitarre. * Nachdem Kate Charlie vom Baum befreite, an dem er hang, drückte Jack seine Brust zur Wiederbelebung 8 mal bis er schließlich wieder atmete * 8 ist die Zahl der Seiten eines Octagon (the Dharma logo). ** The Pearl ist ein Raum in der Form eines Octagon. * 8 Statueren hat Charlie gesammelt : die eine, die er zerbrochen hat und die sieben, die Locke an sich nahm. * Assuming the statue is symetrical then it would have eight toes. The Lost Experience * A Newsletter update was supposedly May 8 Outside the Show * One of Buddhism's Four Noble Truths is the Eightfold Path. * In the game of Chess, each side of the squared board has eight files, thus each player starts with eight pawns. * The periodic table of elements is divided in 8 families of elements. See also *die Zahlen *4 *15 *16 *23 *42 Category:Numbers